


Ravager's new Dynamics

by urenogoodtomedead



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Yondu, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: Everyone thinks Yondu is a beta or even an alpha, but that's no true, so what will happen to the future of the ship and the crew when Kraglin and Czar find out the truth about Yondu?





	1. Resolving the puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



> First fanfic ever, but don't worry I know I suck, but I'm a happy person hhaha <3

Yondu always cursed the way biology worked, after all, why did he have to be an omega? He wasn't tall, but he was strong, he could kill several Nova soldiers with a simple whistle, literally, so the only answer he had was that he was an omega because the gods of his race were really angry with him, most likely cause he shouldn't have pissed on some altars when he was a kid, but it's not his fault, it wasn't like the altars had a sign saying 'Don't take a piss here or you'll become an omega when you grow up.' If the altars had this sign he probably, most likely, wouldn't piss on them.

 

"Captain?" A very low voice was heard on his right shoulder.

 

Exactly, he wouldn't piss on those cursed altars if anyone had said that the Gods would actually fuck his life, damn idiot gods and the imbecile jokes, why he ha-

 

"Captain!?" The voice came louder now, making all Yondu's thoughts come out of his head, his eyes that were staring into nowhere lay on the Xandarian who was talking to him "Captain, do you think the changes I've cited might be acceptable?" The Xandarian named Kraglin continued.

 

For a moment Yondu's mouth went back, making him bark his teeth, while his eyebrow rose in confusion, but in less than a second he returned to a neutral face, even though he didn't know what Kraglin was talking about, Yondu trusted him, after all, fuck, Kraglin was his first-mate, at least he could trust him, sometimes "Yeah, whatever Krags, can't ya see I'm too busy? I'm thinkin' of some new deals we can make, I'm fuck busy now, okay? Fuck off." He growled and rested his head on his right fist.

 

Kraglin just sighed and started talking to Czar.

 

Okay, Yondu usually doesn't act like a bitch with anger, which meant that his heat should be coming, yes, of course, Yondu used pills and everything he can to hide and delay his heat, but even so at least once a year Hormones were so strong that he entered the heat, these days he would lock himself in his cabin and said that he was researching new work, not to be disturbed and if someone disturb him would die, fortunately no one ever dared to disrupt the captain when he worked . Luckily Yondu's body was polite enough to give him a signal that he should get away from the others, and what was that sign? He felt the muscles in his legs and arms throb, then his throat began to dry, Yondu breathed deeply as if it gave him time to think and stood up saying "Shulmkt take care of the bridge I have some new agreements to think about. "Before listening to any protest from Kraglin or Czar the captain just leaved the bridge and go as fast, without seeming desperate, or running, toward his cabin as he can.

 

"Shit...shit..."

 

Yondu spoke in an extremely low, as he approached his cabin he increased his steps, he was beginning to feel the sweat forming behind his neck, he had to isolate himself as fast as possible, all those alphas in the place could end up discovering his heart and there's nothing worse than an omega with heat amid dozens of alphas. When Yondu arrived in his cabin, his room, it was as like if a big weight came off his shoulders, he threw his hand against the lock and began to undress as he went to his bed, Yondu's bed was large and in a circle format , full of blankets, pillows and even some plush dolls hidden under the pillows, Yondu's bed was a real nest.

Yondu was now without clothes, his clothes were completely scattered around his room, he moved in bed until he was in the center of the nest and sat there, Yondu never believed in meditation, but there was not much he could do, he wanted to stay In silence, not thinking of anything, simply shit, and besides, meditating wasn't so difficult, Yondu had a certain affection with nature, even if that link was practically broken it still existed, so he stood there sitting and breathing.

 

\----------------

 

After two hours of complete silence, the heat in Yondu's body seemed to increase, he could feel his body begin to sweat, his butt producing lube as if waiting for his alpha to come and fuck him as hard as he could, but this was the thing, Yondu didn't have a mate and wasn't even in the mood to have one, thank you very much, he was an admiral, he was a wanted pirate, he had money and he was an egoist who loved power, he would never leave any alpha bastard make him, but he shouldn't be thinking about it, he was safe, no one was suicidal enough to enter the captain's room.

 

After the fourth hour Yondu was no longer resisting, his body seemed to be shaking, his ass continued to make lube as if it were a damn factory, he breathed deeply, but couldn't control his own breathing, he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to be overcome by his heat but it seemed as if his body was standing by his own will, as if he could only watch as his body moved, Yondu opened his legs and began to straighten his butt on the bed, he was still sitting And his hand was beginning to move toward his entrance, one of Yondu's blue fingers began to enter his own entrance, slowly and subtly, he wasn't used to it, much less he masturbate his own ass in his free hour,  the finger was moving slowly and Yondu couldn't hold the noises coming from his throat, after all, he didn't have to hold himself, right? He was alone, no one would listen, Yondu stuck his finger in his entrance completely, letting out a noise of satisfaction.

 

"aah..." He moaned low, closing his eyes and biting his lips, damn it, he hated it, hated that feeling of helplessness, he hated being a damn omega, he let out all the breath he was holding when his finger began to move inside him, going out, in and out, until he began to press another finger, now with two fingers inside him, moving in and out while he hated himself but kept moaning low, his instincts wanted a dick inside him, not fingers, but his damn instincts would have to live with it.

 

"Gag..." There was another low groan as his fingers increased in speed, he had his eyes closed and his legs wide open, he only heard the noise of his fingers and his throat until the noise stopped when the door of his cabin opened, Yondu never leaves the door the damn cabin open, but it seems that today the damn Gods that Yondu pissed on the altars were messing with him.

 

In the door was Czar and Kraglin, two people standing and looking paralyzed aty Yondu, they didn't look like they would move, but again, Yondu's body made the move.

 

"no..no...no..." He started to beg, he was trying to control his damn body, but now his chest resting was on the mattress, his head lying on the pillow, while his ass was up and practically swinging towards Kraglin and Czar, two damn alphas "...fuck...no..noo." He closed his eyes, but he was still in that embarrassing position, maybe it was just a nightmare, he must have eaten a poisoned food and now he was crazy.

 

There would usually be a fight right now, where both alphas would fight to see who would be with the omega, but instead Czar and Kraglin simply took a few steps forward, entering the captain's cabin and closing the door, locking it this time.


	2. Fooled Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's half chapter btw.

Yondu knew what to expect, it was obvious what happened to omegas in the heat when had alphas around, but still, Yondu couldn't control his own body, he felt angry, he wanted to kill everyone, to blow up everyone, wait, his arrow, Yondu just have to force a whistle, it was so simple, but at the same time not so simple, he closed his eyes and forced his own lips, but no noise come out, he was barely able to join his lips properly to whistle, and all his concentration break when he listened to Kraglin's footsteps approaching, the second tallest man in the room, but the first-mate was just gathering Yondu's clothes that was around the room and placed it on a table, then Krags took the arrow that was on the floor, walking slowly to a shelf that Yondu guards several things, among them he keeps a Yaka box, after all, where was the safest place to leave Yakas things than a captain's cabin?  Kraglin opened the box and emptied the contents that were inside, wich was several miniatures of tiny dolls, after that Kraglin put the arrow in and closed the box,  directing himself towards a chair near the bed and sitting down, probably looking at Kraglin's eyes was the worst choice Yondu made that day, he had never seen his first-mate with those eyes, he was like a predator looking and tracking his prey in every detail, it was as if he was drunk, not with alcohol , but with power.

 

Czar on the other hand went to the bed, sitting on it and placing his right hand on Yondu's hip, this made Yondu tilt his butt up as if he were inviting Czar to put his huge green dick inside him, and that made Yondu curse even more 'Body, ya piece of shit idiot! He's a bloody Badoon, ya fucking piece of shit! ' he thought, but his body didn't seem to care much less Czar who wrapped an arm around Yondu's waist, pulling the small man close and setting Yondu sitting on Czar's lap "Don't you worry boss." The green giant said pulling Yondu closer, making him lay his head on that damn green chest "We're going to take good care of you."

 

"I think I understood what you mean, Czar, but maybe that's not the best idea." Kraglin finally spoke, breathing deeply and closing his eyes, it was like if he wanted to feel more and more the smell that Yondu was releasing now, in addition Yondu could swear that he saw Kraglin lick his owns lips before talking again  "Cap'n's an omega, so he needs an alpha to fuck him, I mean, we came here to talk about work, but at the same time, it was the cap'in who left the door unlocked, maybe he just wanted to be  . . . I mean, it must be his body talking, you know, omega's hormones and shit like that. . . What I mean is how long will he stay in the heat if he's not fucked? "Kraglin asked, taking a deep breath again, he wanted to get closer, he wanted to lick Yondu's neck and then the captain's ass, wanted to prove all parts of that blue body, but he knew, if he tried to get close Czar wouldn't like that "Right Cap'n? You just need a dick inside for what? 2-3 days? and after that back to work, right? I mean, I'm your first-mate. I take responsibility to do this! So, Czar you can go now, I think the cap'n agrees with me. The best thing to do is to simply make it happen soon and we go back to work." Kraglin had just said holding the chair, his fingernails locked in the wood, he had to hold on.

 

Yondu wanted to curse them all, pick up a knife and tear the skin off these two damn alphas and then tear out the eyes that had seen too much, Yondu smelled Czar now that he was so close, that damn fool with that alpha smell, idiot badoon , Yondu simply wanted to kick him, bite him and break at least one or two bones of that annoying green face, but his body didn't seem to want to move or get out of Czar's arms, it was as if his body was feeling safe in the arms of an alpha? This was ridiculous! And now? Now Yondu growled with all his strength while he listened to Kraglin speak, his first in command finally lost his mind?

 

"I don't think the boss wants that." Czar spoke, the two seemed to talk as if Yondu was not there, curse, Yondu was the captain, he command everything and everyone and not the other way around.

 

"So what do you wanna do? .." He spoke looking away and then closing his eyes, he didn't want to focus on his captain right now.

 

"The boss isn't acting normally, when the hormones go down we can ask what he wants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for making u read this haha  
> You probably thought this would be a great fanfic, sorry to disappoint you.


End file.
